Alyx
Alyx is a male gray wolf and the main antagonist of the 39 Clues fanfiction series HUNTED. Physical Appearance Alyx has a grayish-brown pelt with a pale underbelly and green eyes. He has a thick stripe of dark brown fur along his back ending in a V-shaped stripe, and a cream-colored "wing" marking on his shoulder. His legs are pale brown, with dark paws. There is a dark racoon-like mask on his face, and his cheeks are cream. The tip of his tail is dark brown. Personality and Traits Alyx is naturally hostile towards strangers, but is much friendlier once you get to know him. Though he is hot-headed at times and often makes rash decisions, he is extremely cunning and excellent at deceiving others. He is not at all loyal, and often betrays former friends and allies. Despite all this, he sometimes genuinely regrets his actions. Abilities Alyx excels at fighting due to his strength, but he isn't clumsy. He is also a fast runner, but his most prominent ability is being able to easily trick others. Biography HUNTED book 1 Alyx only appears at the end of the book, where he attacks several members of the prize hunt for intruding onto his territory. Crystal begs him to spare Winter, and he reluctantly obliges, fending off the leopard family so Winter and Crystal can escape. After the battle, he demands Winter and Crystal to tell him why they are on his territory. Even though they refuse, Alyx forces them to tell the truth. After finding out about the prize hunt, Alyx seizes the opportunity to steal the prize at the end and offers to help the two sisters. However, Winter is suspicious of his actions. Alyx finally convinces her to let him join the team. Alyx then leads Winter and Crystal to his den, where they spend the night. The next morning, they start searching for clues. The trio finds a ripped piece of paper, and Alyx remembers seeing the entire piece earlier. They eventually see the leopard family in the Outlands. Knowing that they must have stolen the clue, Alyx attacks and defeats them, bringing back the rest of the paper. The team now knows where to go: Xetrov. They board a plane to Alapoudou city, and the book ends. HUNTED book 2 In the second book, Winter, Crystal, and Alyx arrive at Alapoudou city, where Alyx is eager to look for clues. Winter and Crystal enter a shop, but Alyx is confused, since the shop is only visible to spies. Winter tells him to stay outside instead. After the run-in with Sage and Mango, the trio finds a note written by Shade to meet him at Firelight Hotel. Alyx and Winter are made furious by this request, but they accidentally pass by the Firelight Hotel, where Shades arrives and begs them to trade clues. Alyx declines, but Shade shoves a booklet into Crystal's paws and snatches a piece of paper from Winter's backpack before running away. Alyx finds a clue hidden in the booklet, but it's written in hieroglyphs. Unsure of what it means, Winter, Crystal, and Alyx book a hotel and discuss their clue. Finally, Alyx offers to take the sisters to a store called Egypt Know-It-All. In the store, a black panther tells them the literal translation is 'one foot forward'. The three friends are confused, and spend the rest of the day trying to find out what it means. Alyx suggest going back to the place Stone handed them the booklet, but Crystal argues that it would be too easy. However, when they step out of the store, their rivals Blossom and Cherry rush to intercept them. Alyx, Winter, and Crystal defeat them easily before Winter decides to trick the two sisters by telling them the next clue was back in Luminaria. Blossom and Cherry refuse to believe them, instead urging the trio to form an alliance. They decline the offer, which angers the two sisters. More coming soon...Category:HUNTED Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Protagonists